Bitter Sweet Candy
by Black Bunny Factory
Summary: The Dark Lord does not kill Harry, but choses to have him raised by a Death Eater. The Light is in for a rude awakening. But yet maybe the child can still be saved from Darkness, he is after all a Light wizard by origin. AU LV/HP Dark HarryPowerful Harry
1. Chapter 1: Messing with Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, if I did- Voldemort would not have died, and he would be ruling the world! Er- the Harry Potter series is also copyright to J.K. Rowling, thank you!**

**A/N:** Hello, I am Sable, one of the Black Bunny members, and no we're nothing like Playboy Bunny (thank God!). Anyways, this is our first HP fanfiction, and LV/HP slash nonetheless. Furthermore, if anything seems rather confusing, I sincerely apologies, we got same lame nugget writers here, who by chance, know nothing about grammar. Be that as it may, we still do are best. If their is someone who is willing to Beta our stories, we would be very much obliged, and they would be very much appreciated. Anywho, let us get on with it! YaY!!! XD

_Bitter Sweet Candy_

_Chapter 1: Messing with Fate_

_**Summary:** The Dark Lord does not kill Harry, but choses to have him raised by a Death Eater. The Light is in for a rude awakening. But yet maybe the child can still be saved from Darkness, he is after all a Light wizard by origin, and can on really stop Fate? Or is this what Fate intended? LV/HP Dark Harry. Powerful Harry._

* * *

The gate, still attached to the small fence by a thread, squeaked constantly throughout the night. The sky was completely blanketed in black; not a single star shined that night. Even the creatures of the forest made no sound, not even rustling except for the wind blowing the leaves. It was an ominous feeling that would only increase with the arrival of a dark hooded figure.

A gravel laden path climbed up a small hill, through an obscuring of tall trees, ending in front of a small two story house. Inside was a small family, only consisting of three members—the third member being the new addition to the family. It was in this house that the dark hooded figure aimed, it was his only concern, his only ambition at that moment. With every step the figure took closing the distance between him and the house, the night air began to get colder. Mist clung to the tree leaves as a sudden fog appeared.

But let us forget the ever ominous presence of the figure, and look upon the happy family who were oblivious to their fate.

The house was quiet small, but cozy nonetheless. Entering the house through the front door, you would see a narrow hall leading to a room on the left, and further down before you would broach the stairs, another opening on the right lead to a different room. In the room on the left, a small living room consisted of a two small, blue loveseats squashed on the right side room, and clutters of toys strewn all on the floor. The window on the left hand side was fogging up because of the cold outside and the heat of the room inside.

"James, please don't teach him to do that." A woman's voice pleaded as she carried a roll of paper towels, and stain cleaner fluid into the living room. Her long shiny red hair was pulled into a tight bun, with the exception of a few loose strands. Her brilliant green eyes shimmered with vibrant life.

"Oh, come on, Lily. He's just a baby, let him be." A man, most presumably James, said in a carefree tone. He walked in after her with a toddler on his hip. His messy black hair gave him a gruff and unclean appearance, but his friendly eyes gave him the feel of a kind person.

The woman, Lily, sighed exasperatedly while cleaning up a stain that was on one of the loveseats. James chuckled softly, shifting the toddler on his other hip, and allowing his face to wrinkle up into a smile.

"I know his just a baby, but that doesn't mean he should wipe his dirty hands on the coach. That is a bad habit that you are teaching him, and I don't like it a bit." said Lily, while doing her best to rid the poor loveseat of its new color—a not so complementing brown.

"Fine, fine, but he didn't mean to. He was just doing what I do." said James. Lily rolled her eyes to this, and continued her diligent work of scrubbing the loveseat. "Here, let me do it, I'll get accomplished much faster than you will."

Lily gratefully traded her paper towels and cleaner fluid for her hyperactive ball of love. The baby gurgled happily as Lily held him tightly in her arms, while James continued where she had left off.

"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" cooed Lily to the child in her arms. The toddler smiled gaily as it grasped the loose strands of its mother's hair. "Harry is of course!" James asserted loudly while secretly pulling a long wooden stick.

Lily smiled sweetly at the child, oblivious to what James was doing. Or so James thought.

"If you whisper one spell to get rid of that stain, I will whisper one spell that will send you out the door. No magic, James. You remember Dumbledore's orders. We're to stay hidden till we know its safe." scolded Lily. However, her words left her lips a far bit too late and James had already voicelessly spelled the stain away.

"Too late, already gone, besides have you noticed? Nothing has happened. I don't know why you're getting your knickers in a not over this." said James. Unfortunately, his excuse never worked on his logical wife; hence she was pointedly glaring at him.

"Ah come on, don't be like that." he said while she had turned her back to him, making her way out of the living room.

"Lily"

James followed her out and into the narrow hallway, he grabbed her arm before she could run up the steps. "Don't be like this, it was just a little spell!" he pleaded. Lily sighed, half-heartedly, "It was still dangerous to perform? You know what Dumbledore—"

"Yes I know, I know. But a little magic couldn't hurt, especially a spell like that. Merlin, Lily, it was a simple cleaning spell."

"I don't care, anything could give us away." They both looked heatedly at each other. Unbeknown to them though, was that a dark figure stood just outside their door. And at that precise moment baby Harry began to cry. His wail of fear spread loudly throughout the small house.

"What's the matter?" asked James while looking at his son worriedly. Lily bounced the baby on her hip, cooing him to calm down. However, Harry only continued to wail, and as Lily stared into the green familiar eyes of her son, she could not help but feel her stomach clench in a knot.

"It's alright Harry, mum is here." Lily repeatedly said as she bounced the baby. James sighed in frustration while carding his fingers through his messy brown hair. Though suddenly, James paused abruptly and went rigidly stiff.

A pregnant of silence passed with the only sound of Harry's wail and Lily's cooing. James face, once merry, frowned and took on a dark expression.

"Lily, upstairs now!" hissed James loudly, but before Lily could protest the door burst open. And there standing with a dark aura, the most feared wizard in all of Britain, the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Lily!"

Fortunately, Lily rushed up the stairs while James turned around to meet his fate. James brow sweated as he gripped his wand tightly in his hand, while pointing it threateningly at the dark wizard before him.

"What are you doing here, you fiend! I won't give you any information of the Order!" shouted James, his dark eyes blazing with courage.

The Dark Lord looked at James intently, the corner of his lips quirked into a feral smirk. A low chuckle rumbled from the deadly wizard.

"What gave you the impressssion that I came for you? You think to highly of yourself, Potter." hissed Voldemort in a low, but acidic bitter sweet voice. At that moment, James faltered in his stance giving Voldemort a chance. Before the Order member could utter a defensive spell, the Dark Lord had already casted a curse.

Green light jutted out from the dark wizard's wand and hit James square in the chest. Harry's wailing became louder, grasping Voldemort's attention.

The Dark Lord carried himself gracefully up the wooden stairs. Red eyes glowing with anticipation; Voldemort's pale features were highlighted by the moon as he stood in the doorway of Harry's nursery. He chiseled nose, plump lips, and a well defined jaw; he was indeed handsome, but those eyes of his took from the majority of his beauty.

Lily's back was turned to him, and she cradled the toddler tightly to her bosom.

"Give me the boy…and perhaps I may spare you."

Lily looked at Voldemort, her face held no fear and was void of emotion. However, her shoulders shook slightly, a sign that she was indeed nervous. Lily grasped Harry tighter, who had actually stopped crying, and now listened silently.

"How dare you? Do you think I would just hand over my baby? I would give my life to protect him!" Her gripped loosened on Harry, allowing little Harry to peek at the tall wizard.

Harry's green eyes shimmered while gazing at the Dark Lord. And for a moment Voldemort was caught off guard. The boy's eyes were brilliantly bright, and glowing with such intensity it befuddled the Dark Lord.

Harry blinked once, then twice. His eyes widen in wonderment of the stranger before him. Red clashing with green, and a strange magical tension began. Lily did not know, or understood what was going on, but she quickly moved Harry into his crib. She then turned around to face the Dark Lord, wand held out.

"Leave here, you will not come anywhere near my son!" defiance was itched in every word Lily spoke; it was unfortunate though that none of them affected the dark wizard. The Dark Lord slowly drifted his gaze from Harry before sneering at the witch.

"You think you can harm me, foolish child. I gave you a warning, I would spare your life, and you refuse. Although, I should not expect any less from a Gryffindor." said Voldemort his eyes returning to stare at Harry's. Lily feared for Harry's life, and she knew she had to do something quick.

With all her courage, Lily did the one thing that would cost her life. She shot a spell out, surprisingly startling the Dark Lord; however, Voldemort grasped his bearings and recountered it back, killing Lily in an instant.

But what truly did confuse Voldemort was that Harry was no longer crying; just staring at him as if he were some shiny new object, which Harry wanted to eagerly play with. The Dark Lord warily edged closer to the crib, and as he aimed his wand and looked coolly at the child, he began to utter the words that would end Harry's life.

"_Avada Ked—_"

Harry gurgled in glee, and smiled gaily at the Dark Lord, causing Voldemort to falter. Ridiculous it was, for a Dark Lord to hesitant in killing a baby just because it smiled at him. However, as the Dark Lord tried again, he could not help but feel as if he were about to kill himself.

Was this some kind of magic that Harry held? Or was the prophecy already going into effect? But no matter how many times the Dark Lord tried to caste the killing curse he couldn't. This only worsened Voldemort's mood even more.

"Damn child…" he muttered mostly to himself, and the next thing he knew he had picked up the child and held it awkwardly. Although, the Dark Lord knew he would berate himself for doing this, he knew it was a wise choice. Especially if Dumbledore went through all the trouble in keeping Harry's identity a secret, and what better way to make the old goat feel more threatened by taking his prized possession?

The Dark Lord mused over this as he stepped over Lily's dead body and carried the child down the stairs. Voldemort already could feel the wheels turning in his mind, yes, he would take the child. Giving baby to one of his Death Eaters to raise, and then throw it back in Dumbledore's face—proving to the old fool that the Dark will always prevail.

The Dark Lord made his way swiftly out of the house and beyond the pathetic wards that surround it. Tonight would be a turning point for him, because he just changed history. Now all he had to do was set his plan in motion, brilliant, just brilliant.

**XOXOXOXOX**

The Dark Lord looked intently at the man withering before his feet. It was only a day ago since he had gone and retrieved Harry from the Potters' home. Once he had returned he immediately ordered a council with his inner circle. There he told them what he wished for them to hear about his excursion that night, and explained to them the circumstances with Harry. However, the Dark Lord did not mention who would raise the child.

He found this matter a bit more complex. At first, Voldemort thought it would do well for Lucius to raise Harry, but then he remembered that Malfoy had a child of his own. And the Dark Lord knew very well of the competiveness purebloods like to ensue in their children. The Dark Lord did not want Harry to feel threatened, nor did he want Harry to be hindered by a sibling. After all, this child would be his key to success in the war in United Kingdom, and the war in the rest of the Wizarding World.

So after much given thought, the Dark Lord had chosen the Lestranges' to be the caretakers, and "parents" of Harry Potter. And indeed, the Dark Lord a made wise decision.

"My L-lord, y-you called f-for me?" the stout man at the Dark Lord's feet asked. Voldemort had forgotten about the pitiful thing, and looked down at the filthy man. With a sneer the Dark Lord instinctively flicked his wand hand and the man was under the Cruciatus curse.

The Dark Lord then looked at the blonde man standing a few meters away from his throne. Grey eyes met with red.

"Lucius, find me Severus… He has yet to answer my call, and was absent at yesterday's _important_ council. I don't appreciate his ignorance, even if I assigned him a deadly mission; it is his duty to be present when I call."

The blonde aristocrat nodded, "Of course, my Lord. As you wish," with that the man disapparated from the room, leaving behind the unfortunate wretch on the floor to the Dark Lord's bidding.

"As for you Wormtail, you have done quite well. Betraying your friends like that… Such a Slytherin quality, and you need not fret. I still have much more uses for you. You are dismissed." said Voldemort, flicking his wrist once more in a bored manner, releasing Wormtail from the curse.

With a many "thank you, Mi'Lord" Wormtail had quickly left the room. Voldemort gazed lingered on the door in which the rodent man had ran out of. He had much to do, and plans to make. Moreover, he had an important trip to make to certain school Headmaster, however, that would wait until other plans were rearranged.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Rodulphus Lestrange was a brute and rough man. He had no qualms in killing men, women, or even children. But he never considered himself father material. True, he and Bellatrix had been expecting a baby, although he was not entirely sure it was his as it could have the Dark Lord's, but unfortunately she had lost that child during their interrogations of the Longbottoms.

Since that time he knew Bella would not be the same. She was overjoyed at the prospect of having a baby; particularly hoping it was the Dark Lord's, but also because she would have something of hers. However, it shattered her deeply when she lost it, and twisted her sanity. And to top it off, when the Healer had completed his check up of her, he had found out she could no longer have children. Too magic had harmed the baby and damaged Bellatrix's reproductive organs.

Both spouses never really expected much after that, and the gap in their marriage grew even wider. But that was a few years ago. Now, here was Rodulphus looking at a baby boy held in his wife's arms. It was shocking news when the Dark Lord had summoned them yesterday. First it was the fact the Dark Lord did not do what he intentionally intended, and that instead the Dark Lord brought back a baby, and a baby that he had chosen him and his wife to raise.

Although, the child was not theirs, they could have not been more than happy. The boy was magnificent, he had glowing green eyes, and black hair; his rosy cheeks and pale white skin. The baby was the enmity of perfection. Such flawless skin; a porcelain look one could say. And no matter what, Rodulphus could not help but swell with pride, this child, this boy was his son, and no one would change that.

"His perfect isn't Roddy?" said Bellatrix with a dreamy tone in her voice. Rodulphus could only nod, but did not tear his eyes of what he now realize was _his_ family.

"Yes, perfect."

At the moment that baby was asleep, though earlier it was awake, and that's when Rodulphus had seen those beautiful emeralds. But it then hit Rodulphus that they did not have a name for their little boy.

"Did you think of a name?" the Lestrange male asked, Bellatrix looked curiously up at him, and they both stared at one another. Then Bella returned her gaze back to the boy in her arms. Right then and there Rodulphus knew what she would say, it was the name she wanted for their son—if they had ever had one.

"Lelouch Lestrange"

They both smiled endearingly at the baby, yes, it was perfect. Lelouch, their baby boy, their little wizard, and the Dark Lord's most admirable prize…

"Brother—"called a voice. Rodulphus reluctantly tore his gaze from his _son_ and looked at his younger brother incredulously.

"Is there something you want, Rebastan?" asked Rudulphus in a tight voice. Rebastan scoffed, and pulled a loose strand of black hair out of his face, his black eyes looking into his mirror reflection of a brother.

"Narcissa is here, and so is the Healer. If you'd like to get the blood adoption moving along, I suggest you do it now." said Rebastan while flitting his eyes quickly to look at his soon-to-be nephew.

"Thank you then, you may tell them to come in." said Rudolphus, and Rebastan swiftly went out to call Narcissa and the Healer in. Rudulphus looked calmly at Bellatrix, although on the inside he was rather nervous.

"Bella, are you ready?"

Bellatrix shuddered a bit, but got up with little Harry held tightly in her arms. She was finally going to have a son, a son she could flaunt and brag about. She chuckled quietly to herself, thinking of how _her _son would be better than Narcissa's, her overly perfect younger sister.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange, good afternoon." The Healer greeted as he walked in with Rebastan and Narcissa, who by chance, was holding her own child.

"Hello to you, Healer—"

"Lixus"

"Lixus, and my dear sister." Said Bella, "I see you brought Draco…" Narcissa smiled faintly while shifting her son on her hip. The boy's grey blue eyes looked curiously at the smaller boy in his Aunt's arms. Bella watched with small envy, yes, she did have a son, but she still could not help feeling jealous. She would never know what it is like to feel a child grow in her womb for nine months straight. The tension between the two sisters was blatantly obvious.

"Er hm, Healer Lixus, shall we please get on with this?" Rodulphus said in a rather snipped tone. His brother gave him a scrutinized glare. It was plain to see that Rebastan wasn't to found of the idea of his brother blood adopting a baby of Light origins, but to make matters worse as well was that the child was also a _half-breed_. Could the world go any saner?

That was a rhetorical question, mind you.

"Of course… If you will—"

The Healer gestured to the child in which Bellatrix reluctantly let go for Lixus to hold. The Healer balanced the child in his arms before making another gesture to them.

"If you will, Mr. Lestrange you are on my right and Mrs. Lestrange on my left. Mr. Lestrange in front of me, and yes, Mrs. Malfoy you come to Mrs. Lestrange's side."

They took their positions without complaint. Narcissa had set Draco down on the floor next to her, where he looked up at every one curiously, his big grey blue eyes scanning his Uncles' and Aunt's faces.

"Now, clear your minds, and let us begin."

The Healer leaned Harry's head into the crook of his left arm, using his hand and forearm to brace the rest of the boy's body. His right hand began to glow a faint blue, and he placed it on the center of Harry's chest.

For a moment Harry shifted and scrunched up his face as if to wake up, but then relaxed again; resuming his peaceful slumber. Thus, the Healer continued. He chanted a few Latin words before gesturing, once again, at Rebastan.

The younger Lestrange took up a small dagger; it was your average sliver blade, with a maroon covered hilt. Narcissa, between Rebastan and Bella, pulled out a small glass bottle. Rebastan began first with his elder brother, cutting Rodulphus's forearm and then dropping the blood within the bottle, and then to Bella's, repeating the same ritual. After that, the Healer muttered another enchantment making his had glow red and then reaching for the bottle.

Inside the bottle the thick, dark red liquid began to swirl madly; meshing Bellatrix and Rodulphus's DNA, along with a few bits of their magic. Finally the Healer opened Harry's mouth, even though the boy was a sleep, and forced the blood down his throat. Harry began to choke, and woke with a start. He soon was screaming and crying loudly, which in turn caused Draco to do the same thing.

However, after Lixus mutter some more spells Harry's cries and screams lowered down to a whimper. Fortunately though, the blood ritual was complete, and the small, whimpering green eyed child was no more Harry James Potter; now he was Lelouch Rodulphus Lestrange.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Narcissa bent down to pick Draco, the boy had knocked himself out crying, and now was sound asleep. Lady Malfoy was feeling a bit guilty for that and caressed her son's platinum blonde hair.

"Well, my work is done, please keep administrating this to young—"

"Lelouch"

"Lelouch, until it is finished. Then call me and I will come to check up on him." With that Healer Lixus handed Rodulphus a vial full of purple liquid and left. Bellatrix smiled softly at her new baby, she was trying to calm Lelouch done, but the boy only continued to whimper and shake in her arms.

"I trust everything went well." said a rich, seductively deep voice. Bella's instantly glazed over with pleasure as she looked up at her Lord, who had just entered the room. Everyone's attention was now on the tall, handsome wizard. Even Lelouch had stopped whimpering to look at the man, which did not go unnoticed by Lelouch's _father_.

Rodulphus made a quick mental note that there was some deep connection going on between Lelouch and the Dark Lord. He recalled the same thing happening earlier that morning; Lelouch was crying and would not stop until the Dark Lord had come to tell them when the Healer was arriving. If he didn't know better, Rodulphus thought that Lelouch may be already attached to the Dark Lord. However, he did not think on it too much, today was a day to celebrate; he had a son.

"Yes, my Lord, everything went just as plan." said Rodulphus while depositing the small vial into his robe pocket. "Good" was all the Dark Lord said before his eyes lingered over to Lelouch's. The baby began to gurgle in glee while smiling, reaching a hand out to the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, would you like to hold our son?" Bellatrix said, willingly handing their child to him. For a moment the Dark Lord frowned, and Bella recoiled in fear, afraid she might have upset her precious Lord. But Lelouch squirmed in her arms trying to reach for the Dark Lord, and before anyone knew it, Lelouch had said his first words. Although, it shouldn't be a surprise, he was a year old after all.

"Wall-de-mart"

The words tumbled from Lelouch's mouth in a jumble, but it was clearly made out that he had said the Dark Lord's name. And to their surprises the Dark Lord smiled (well more like smirked) and took the child gently from Bellatrix.

"Yes child… I made the right choice… You will be the key to my success, and bring me all that I desire." Voldemort said while looking intensly at the baby. "What is the child's name?" the Dark Lord asked while pulling the baby further into his arms.

"L-Lelouch, my Lord," Rodulphus said a bit startled by the Dark Lord's behavior. Voldemort closed his eyes briefly before opening them, "yes, that will do, Lelouch." A small gasp was heard, but not ignored.

"Severus, do you not think that is a better choice of a name?" the Dark Lord asked, turning to the man behind him. Severus Snape was paler than the moon, and could only look in shock at the child in the Dark Lord's arm.

This was not good, not good at all. The Potter boy was not really dead; in fact he was very much alive. And the worst part was he was in the enemies hands, what was Severus going to tell Dumbledore? The Light was in quite a predicament now.

"Well, Severus… I find it much more appealing then Harry Potter."

* * *

**A/N: Please review, it will be really, really, really- I mean REALLY appreciated. It helps to know if someone likes it, you know- encouragement!**


	2. Chapter 2: Questioning the Circumstance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, if I did- Voldemort would not have died, and he would be ruling the world! Er- the Harry Potter series is also copyright to J.K. Rowling, thank you!**

**A/N: **Sable here, sorry for the long wait, but we all have lives to attend to. However, that doesn't mean Black Bunny Factory gives up on their stories, no sirs and misses, we don't! So here is chapter 2, hooray! And chapter 3 will come-- hopefully-- shortly after this chapter. I hope you enjoy this, prewarning though, there is a time skip; however, it is not a major major time skip, just Lelouch is 8 now- will in a little bit (you have to scroll some ways down). So please enjoy!

**BIG THANK YOUS TO THESE PEOPLE!**

**Emriel **- You are absolutely correct, I have watched Code Geass, and I am a big fan. But he final episode of R2 made me cry so much. But yes, Lulu has a fate, but it may not be similar to that of Code Geass Lulu (time can only tell ;P). And yes it will be slash, however, it will start out with a teacher/mentor thing.

**primaaryet -** Yes the name is from Code Geass, like I could come up with such a fantastic name as Lelouch, pfft!

**Rurur - **Thank you bunches for reviewing.

**Lia Slytherin - **Draco and Harry will definitely be friends, what kind of fiction would this be if cousins weren't friends. But then again I hate my cousin...;D

**animehphantom -** I will! Thanks for reviewing.

**Blood Lust 777 -** Well, you are appreciated very much for reviewing, and with a capital 'A' as well. ^_~

**Edward-Twilight-Lover - **Thank you so much for the encouragment!

**darknessmolded** - Thanks!

**FreeAmber -** Thank you!

**vixen-of-the-roses - **Well, I hope this second chapter doesn't unfascinate you about my story. Although, I don't really like my second chapter... But that's probably because I am the one writing it, lol.

**Xenia Marvolo **- Totally! Code Geass is amazing, and sad at the same time. There is so much angst, although, not as much as Wolf's Rain which just made me cry all the time.

**Unseelie Darkness - **I am glad you like it, hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reviewing.

**Darthblack - **-sniffles- Thank you so much, you don't know how much that means to me. I feel like I just won an Oscar award, lol. But I am glad you like my writing, I tried to get as much detail in there without boring the audience. Thanks for reviewing!

**Erynia - **The name is from an anime called Code Geass. Um, your somewhat correct about Voldemort and Harry's "bond"; however, Voldemort did not kill Harry so he isn't necessarily a horcrux either. But thank you for reviewing.

**lifedotcalm - **WOOT! I got a gold star, I got a gold star! (Do the hokey pokey) thank you for reviewing!

**delia - **I am writing as fast as my little brain can let me, but thanks for reviewing _twice_. :D

**Krystaluvstwilgiht - **Thanks for reviewing!

**Ali-chan et Vani-chan - **Got the name from Code Geass, and the after I finish watching the second season, and saw the trailer for HP6 I like had a VISION, and it just hit me... Like... BAM!

**As Lucifer Fell - **I got the name from an anime called Code Geass, if you watch the show, you'll hear how it is prounced. But I believe a person can pronounce it like "leo-la-ch" or something like that. Anyways, thank you for reviewing!

**HikariAi - **Thanks!

**EmilyMedia - **lol, well I don't want Bella to be the bad guy all the time, besides there is a good explaination for everything...hehe, thanks for reviewing!

**basiln - **Thanks a bunches!

**XOXOXOX**

_Bitter Sweet Candy_

_Chapter 2: Questioning the Circumstance_

_**Summary:** The Dark Lord does not kill Harry, but choses to have him raised by a Death Eater. The Light is in for a rude awakening. But yet maybe the child can still be saved from Darkness, he is after all a Light wizard by origin, and can one really stop Fate? Or is this what Fate intended? LV/HP Dark Harry. Powerful Harry._

* * *

Severus was gingerly perched in his chair, although his expression remained stoic as ever; he was in a rather tight situation at the moment. There in front of him sat the well renowned Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Percival Wolferic Brian Dumbledore. And yes, it was necessary to go the whole nine yards with the Headmaster's name.

Shifting in his position once more, the Headmaster sighed again while rubbing his temples. Severus on the other hand calmly sipped his tea, he may be quite frightened (internally, mind you), but he still held is dignity even if he when his life could possibly end soon.

"Are you positive you saw his body, Severus?" asked the Headmaster for the umpteenth time that day. Only what had been a few hours ago did Severus debrief what Voldemort had strictly ordered him to say to the aging Headmaster.

"I assure you, Professor; Harry Potter is indeed dead. A relic of the past, if you would wish to put it that way." said Severus while observing the once twinkling blue eyes of the Headmaster. It was not long ago that Severus had chosen to aid the Light, though he had to convince the Dark Lord to allow him as a supposed 'spy', ever since he had heard Sybil's prophecy he feared for Lily's life. Mind you he wasn't some fluffy, lovesick sap. It was just that…well the woman was kind to him in their adolescent years, and he… Well he just felt compelled to help her and her family; Severus was certain with himself that he was in no way in love with Lily Evans.

"This is beyond horrific, Severus. Not only losing two magnificent Aurors as well, but a family has been lost to the hands of the Devil… I did my best to keep them hidden, and only the Order members knew of the Potters whereabouts; they had even taken the Vow." Most of what Dumbledore said was mainly muttered to himself. He was in deep thought, trying to reevaluate what went wrong. Why had his plan failed in keeping the Potters safe, keeping Harry safe- the key that would have ended this war.

"May I ask, Headmaster, why was it so important to save the Potter child? If I clearly recall, another boy was born on the same day as the Potters' son." said Severus. Dumbledore frowned deeply before looking at Severus.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom, he was born at the end of the seventh month."

"Then why was he not targeted, I mean what if Longbottom was the true Savior?"

Then, as if struck by lightning, Dumbledore's sparkle returned to his eyes. As the Headmaster mulled over this, Severus could tell everything was going in motion, just like the Dark Lord had predicted. The Potions Master was relating all the things the Dark Lord had told him to. He was giving Dumbledore the exact information, at the right moments, and what surprised Severus was the Dumbledore was falling for it. But Severus was not about to affirm his choice of side yet, he still wanted revenge for Lily's death, but he now was also doubting Dumbledore's ability. However, Severus knew that even if Dumbledore was reacting the way the Dark Lord had intended, the old man had some lucky card up his sleeve; ready to use when necessary.

"Yes, you may be right Severus. We cannot let the people down, and I have just the thing." said Dumbledore, a mournful smile gracing his wrinkled features. Severus cocked a brow at that.

"And may I presume what this thing is?" said Severus while scrutinizing the Headmaster's face. But Albus just nodded to him.

"No need, no need. Just be sure to pick up your Daily Prophet tomorrow, I will see you at the Potters' funeral tonight.I will see again sometime later, don't expect it to be soon. For now you are of free reign, good day now."

Severus would have dropped his jaw if he did not know that it would be the undignified thing to do. However, he gave his thanks and quickly took his leave. Something was not right. Severus always knew that Dumbledore and Voldemort saw this war between them as more a chess game. Dumbledore was the proclaimed 'White King' and Voldemort the deadly 'Black King', and the unfortunate thing was that this was reality, and so many lives would be lost.

Severus walked out of the room and into the small corridor of the Burrow. He mentally rolled his eyes when he saw that Arthur Weasley was waiting for him outside the door. Even though Dumbledore had told the Order members he was on their side, they still were wary around Severus; he was after all a former Death Eater- supposedly.

"Well?" Arthur asked expectantly as he led Severus down the hallway, toward the stairs. Severus didn't answer at first, he was glancing at all the pictures of Arthur's family. The Light wizard had many pictures of them adorn on his walls; Severus could feel something coil in his stomach. The Potions Master admitted that he envied the man; Arthur had six healthy boys, and was expecting another child. The wizard was living a peaceful life, and had a bright future ahead.

"The Potter boy is dead, if you must insist on knowing. Voldemort had brought him to show to his Death Eaters, and then decided to hang the body as an ornament on his Christmas tree." said Severus dryly while smirking when he saw that Arthur's shoulders tense.

"I don't believe it… That is beyond cruelty, that's evilness!" Arthur shook his head rapidly, reminding Severus of a shaggy dog. "It can't be that hard, this is the Dark Lord we are talking about after all." said Severus before passing Arthur and heading down the stairs.

Once Severus's feet touch the landing, he turned to look back up at Arthur.

"I suggest you keep a better eye on your family, Weasley— if you want to keep up this happy façade that is… Good day to you."

Hastily, Severus quick-walked out the Burrow and then apparated himself home. There were many things that were running through Severus's head. So to help himself, when he got home he made a cup of Bengali Tea. While settling down in his rickety old chair, Severus surveyed his old, shackle bolt of a house. His kitchen was quite small, consisting of one wrought iron stove that was heated manually, a counter next to it along with a reasonably sized fridge. These kitchen appliances were lined against the wall on Severus left. On his right were randomly sized shelves, they held various spices and old champagne bottles.

The entire room gave off a dusty and lonely appeal. It was not filthy, far from it, but it was dark and damp. Cold and isolated, his kitchen would make anyone claustrophobic. And to make matters even more irksome was the dingy, wet earth smell that clung to the air like a leech. It was the smell Severus had to breathe everyday of his life.

Severus sipped lightly on his tea, taking time to inhale the relaxing cinnamon scent. He then tangled himself deep within his thoughts; perplexed as to what was going to happen now. The first confusing thing was that Harry was alive, and now was acting the role as Lelouch Lestrange. It was even more befuddling that the Dark Lord had spared the boy's life. Secondly, why was Lily's child chosen out of Neville and him to be the Dark Lord's equal? The Dark Lord could have gone and killed the Longbottom child, but then we come to the point where Longbottom was a pureblood and Harry wasn't. So it made a little since that Voldemort wouldn't want to harm a pureblood and pick a half-blood instead.

However, the prophecy foretold of a child born when the seventh month dies; he would be marked as the Dark Lord's equal; neither can live while the other survives. And as one can view that Longbottom was a pureblood, therefore he would have exceptionally more powerful magic than a half-breed, and his family had no muggle intervention in the blood line. So logically putting it, Neville Longbottom would have been the wiser choice to kill.

Har—Lelouch was after all a half-breed; his blood and magic was diluted by muggle interference, even though his father came from a powerful, Light pureblood family. So technically speaking, Lelouch was nothing compared to Longbottom. Yet there was a valuable piece of information missing from this; furthermore, the blood adoption Lelouch went through would change him—probably even make him more powerful.

But what if the Dark Lord had fallen for the prophecy instead of stopping it? What if at this very moment, the Dark Lord was creating his equal, his prophesied enemy?

Severus sighed exasperatedly before rubbing his temples (so much for the stress relieving tea). He couldn't assume that Lelouch was the Dark Lord's enemy though because the same thing can be applied to Longbottom; Voldemort did, after all, put the pureblood in negligence. However, what if this was what the prophecy actually spoke of, what if this was the way it was supposed to happen? Fate was a deadly thing to mess with—especially challenge, and it appeared that both Dumbledore and Voldemort had forgotten that—fools…

* * *

Time Skip – Eight Years

Reader, do you see it, a house of solemn darkness, yet breathtakingly beautiful. If we were to walk on this setting we would face towards a three story manor, dark in its beauty; the gray stoned walls, black shutters along its many windows, and the tall marble pillars that stood stiffly near the large maple oak doors. But inside the house was even more intriguing. Guiding along the hallways of navy blue walls and dark wooden picture frames aligning on them, we come to a room. This room inside is brighter than most. Walls splashed in beige, and silvery white curtains fluttered restlessly near the long windows.

The room had a peppermint smell, and a warmish feeling. But that would be expected, this was after all the room of Lelouch Lestrange. He was to have everything immaculately elegant, and perfect. A large bed was fit snugly in the right hand corner of the room, near the window, and a white Persian rug was laid out on a black marble floor. Two dark red, maple Chester drawers were lined on the left side of the room. Large double door leads to a bathroom across from Lelouch's bed, and a smaller door on the left of the bathroom lead to a closet.

This was what the room mainly consisted of, aside from a few stranded clothes on the floor. However, are eyes were not meant to wander the curiosities of the bland room, instead they were meant to look at the small figure sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Pop

"Young Master Lestrange, sirs. It is times to wake ups, sirs." said a squeaky voice. I am assured that you, reader, must know a voice like that could only belong to a house elf.

A small groan of protested erupted from the bundled up child. However, after a few more minutes of delegation (on the child's part, mind you), he arose from the bed; low and behold, a beautiful sight he was—very easy on the eyes.

Tousled black hair covered the head of a pale faced, green eyed child. His round cheeks were embellished at the moment with a tinge pink, as if the child had realized what he had seen moments before in his mind's eye was only a dream.

"Goods to know Master is awakes and well." said the house elf, his big saucer-like blue eyes looked lively at the child. The green eyed beauty mumbled thanks before the elf 'popped' right back out of existence. The boy began the daily process of anyone who has woken up; stretching and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

It was in the middle of that important human process that the young child realized he was being observed. Startled, he looked up to meet stunning rubies, such a clash they were to his bright green eyes; yet hypnotic they were, seductive.

"Lelouch, you do know what time it is?" whispered a silky voice. Lelouch's pink cheeks reddened, he knew very well that it was past 9:00 in the morning and he had overslept.

"I apologize, my Lord, I did not intend to oversleep… But I did not know either, that you would be here." said Lelouch. He was always careful with his words around the Dark Lord; he had learned to do that when he saw how easily the Death Eaters were tortured for slipping in their manners. However, the boy still sought to be treated fairly, and as a civilized human being. Not like the squabbling, drooling servants he saw every now then at the Manor.

The Dark Lord chuckled darkly before sitting himself onto the boy's bed. Lelouch had to blink twice to register the fact that Voldemort had crossed the long distance from his door to his bed in a matter of second; a task that would have taken Lelouch minutes to accomplish—he cursed his small legs.

Voldemort's cold hand carefully caressed Lelouch's cheek, and the young boy blushed. Even though this was not an unusual thing, he still felt embarrassed when the Dark Lord did it. "I suppose I could forgive you, but how will you make it up to me?" asked Voldemort while his red eyes bore into Lelouch's bright emeralds.

Lelouch frowned, and pursed his lips. He was in deep thought as to what he could do, and then the idea hit him instantly.

"I finished the ten thousand word essay you asked me to do, and I also went ahead and learned a couple more curses you have yet to teach me. And if you want…I could spend the whole day with you?" said Lelouch rather shyly. The Dark Lord's lip twitched, before he smirked.

"I believe I have a better idea. I have spoken to your parents, and sense it is such a troublesome thing to come from my Manor to yours, you are to move to my Manor this summer." said Voldemort much to Lelouch's surprise.

"Really my Lord?!" said Lelouch excitedly while jumping off his bed to face the dark wizard. Lelouch's features had brightened incredibly and he was glowing with joy. Voldemort had taken in every note of Lelouch's reaction. The Dark Lord knew his bond with the boy was increasing; ever since Rodulphus had come and spoken to him about Lelouch's strange—urges you could say—to be near him.

"Yes, really…" said Voldemort while glancing out the window.

Lelouch had never heard better news in his life, he loved being near the Dark Lord. Hell, he loved everything there was about the Dark Lord. His face, hands, voice, smell—everything; however, Lelouch began to calm down, he didn't need Voldemort to find him a nuisance by being overly hyperactive.

"I pleased to hear that my Lord. I shall be honored to stay with you." said Lelouch relaxing back into his usual demeanor that he normally took up around Voldemort, the red hue gone from his pale cheeks.

Voldemort's gaze wandered back to Lelouch before he stood up. "As much as I am tempted by your offer, I must take leave—you made me wait too long. But I do want your essay, and keep up with your studies. We will not see one another for some time. I have some business to attend to that requires my presence outside of Britain."

Lelouch's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, which the Dark Lord caught, before his expression became stoic. "I understand my Lord." Said Lelouch, his tone not holding the confidence it once had.

Lelouch was not pleased with this at all, he wanted to his Lord to stay. In fact, he would have loved for his Lord to take him with him, but that could not happen. Besides, Lelouch was no special child; he was a Death Eater's child. Born to serve under the Lord, not partner next to Voldemort; that position belonged to someone of great power, and importance.

The silence between Lelouch and Voldemort grew to an uncomfortable state. But Lelouch could not hold it in much longer, he had to know.

"How long will you be gone—if you don't mind me asking my Lord."

Voldemort pursed his lips for a moment, "at least 3 months, I will be back though, most certainly before the summer you move in."

"Oh"

And then a small smirk traced the Dark Lord's handsome features.

"Will you miss me, _Lulu_?" asked Voldemort silkily, making Lelouch's face blossom with roses. The Dark Lord normally never used his nickname, and when he did it was always in a strange, yet alluring manner. Lelouch shifted from foot to foot while his gaze drooped down to his feet.

"Look at me when I talk to you, Lelouch." hissed Voldemort.

Lelouch quickly snapped his head up and blushed even further. "Of course my Lord… I will miss you, I can't lie about that." Voldemort looked intently at the young boy, and then walked gracefully to double doors. Then he abruptly stopped.

"_Lulu_, the essay you promised me?" hummed Voldemort silkily causing Lelouch to jump in his spot and move off towards his dresser. Lelouch then proceeded to pull the bottom drawer out and rummage through it. He then pulled out an off white, rolled up parchments which were tied by a red ribbon.

"Here you are my Lord. My ten thousand word essay and I put in a detailed illustration of the summoning ritual." said Lelouch rather smugly while handing his rolled up parchments to Voldemort. The Dark Lord took it lightly and untied the ribbon on the parchment. He then un-scrolled the parchments and examines them.

"Detailed and eloquent as ever, but that is just one of the many things I will look for. However, time is short, and I must be off. Keep with your studies while I am gone, do not think because I will not be here that I won't keep a daily report on you, am I clear?"

"Cristal, my lord." said Lelouch while inwardly giggling, for the Dark Lord's eye twitched in irritation. Lelouch had found out a while ago that Voldemort was no more found of muggle idioms, as he was fond of flowers.

"Good, now I will see you in three months, behave…so good day _Lulu_." And with that the Dark Lord walked swiftly out of the room.

Lelouch stood for some time staring at the spot that Voldemort once stood in. He couldn't help but dread the thought of not seeing the Dark Lord for three months. It was like some kind of nightmare he couldn't get out of, or maybe he was just overacting it a bit. Voldemort was someone out of his league, an enigma of sorts, so complex that you just get headache thinking about thinking of him.

"Well, I suppose I should get dress, I wonder what time it is…" Lelouch's eyes wondered around the room before landing on the elf that had 'popped' silently back into his room. "Mori, what time is it?" asked Lelouch.

"Its abouts ten o'clocks, sirs." said Mori. Lelouch gasped out loudly before a scowl marred his features. "Merlin, I am supposed to leave for Malfoy manor at ten-thirty, drat!" Lelouch paced around his room gathering strewn clothing and then rushed into the bathroom.

After some odd minutes he emerged refreshed and awake. "Your father be waiting you, sirs." said Mori while handing Lelouch a dark purple cloak which had the Lestrange crest adorn on the right breast pocket. He then draped it over his shoulders, covering his brown breeches and dark green blouse.

"Well then, I'm off Mori, see you later." With that the young boy made a mad dash to his door before scurrying off down the hallway.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"It appears that sleeping beauty has finally decided to grace us with his presence." Rebastan said mockingly as Lelouch entered his father's study room. "It's good to see you too Uncle." said Lelouch. Rebastan only glowered at him before returning to his leather bound, maroon colored book.

Ever since Lelouch could remember, his Uncle had never liked him. He did not understand it either, he was his nephew, and they were family, so why did Rebastan act so coldly to him?

Lelouch decided to shrug the thought off and walked further into the room. The study was a magnificent place, it had a cathedral ceiling, and the walls were a solemn gray. Book shelves were pressed against the walls, connecting together, the only breaks between the bookcases would be from the windows. The floor was dark hardwood, and the plush couches that were at random places in the middle of the room, completed the study's look with its dark green color.

Lelouch 'plopped' himself onto one of the couches that was farther away from his Uncle than the rest, and then waited patiently for his father—which did not take long as it was Lelouch that was late.

"Lulu…" Rodulphus murmured softly, he always addressed Lelouch in a soft voice. Never harsh, never lenient, but stern and yet relaxing. "It is almost time for us to leave, yet you have not eaten; however, we both know that is your fault entirely for waking late."

Lelouch huffed lightly before crossing his arms. "I know, but I am not hungry. Anyways, I could get something at the Malfoy Manor when we arrive." Rodulphus only quirked an eyebrow, "it's rude don't you think, not to eat at home and then intrude on someone else… Have I not taught you better manners?"

"Whatever." Lelouch muttered lightly under his breath, earning a snort from Rebastan's part. He glared menacingly at his Uncle; oh, how he would love to try out one of those nasty curses the Dark Lord had been teaching him.

"_Lulu_…" said Rodulphus dangerously before sighing irritably. Rodulphus decided to just leave it be, and walked towards the long white table that was at the center of the room. It was made of marble white stone, and was cold as ice. Rodulphus place a strange object onto the table which resembled—what Lelouch thought to be—a music box.

"Lulu, hold my hand…. Rebastan we don't have all day, so can we hurry it up?" Rodulphus held his hand fixedly over the music box, while Rebastan deliberately got up slowly and took his time to get to them. "Any day now, brother!" snapped Rodulphus.

Rebastan just glared half-heartedly at his older brother before standing beside him, and then placing his hand on the object.

Lelouch smirked slightly as he watched the scowl appear on his Uncle's face. But of course, his smirk changed to a grimace as his father activated the port key. Lelouch was a hundred percent sure that he would never get the hang of port key traveling, especially when it came to apparating. It felt like his whole body was being sucked into a tiny hole and the spit right back out in random pieces. However, as soon as the feeling came, it left.

Lelouch frowned as his feet land on smooth marble floor. He looked about himself recognizing the lighter colors of the Malfoy house. Pale blues, greens, and browns were what brought the house to life. Surprisingly, the Malfoy's were not fond of dark colors—Narcissa says they're too depressing, especially when children are around.

"Rodulphus, Rebastan…and young Lelouch, it is good to see all of you again." said the aristocratic voice of a platinum haired man. His grayish eyes scanned the guests that had magically appeared in his house. Lelouch perked up when he spotted the tall man, and ran to greet him.

"It's good to see you too, Uncle Lucius." Lelouch then proceeded to walk off down the hall. Lucius watched him with unblinking eyes before turning to look at Rodulphus. "You must really work on his mannerisms, Rodulphus."

**XOXOXOXOX**

A platinum blonde haired boy sat luxuriously on his pillows which were spread about him on a creamy colored blanket. He was enjoying the cool breeze of the wind and the taste of the delicious fruit bowl which was cuddled in his lap. This boy was not alone either, he had another company with him; two in fact.

"Theo, why do you think the sky is blue?" asked the blonde aristocrat child. Said boy, Theo, shrugged his shoulders before lifting a hand to remove a strand of his brown hair from his face. "I suppose because the grass called being green." Theo mumbled while taking another bit of his apple slice.

"That was a stupid answer." said the blonde boy; he then turned to look at the dark-skinned boy on his right. "What about you Blaise?" The chocolate coated boy blinked softly, "the sky is blue because the gods are at peace." The blonde boy frowned, wrinkling his nose in the process. "Gah, none of you know the answer."

"The blue color of the sky is due to Rayleigh scattering. As light moves through the atmosphere, most of the longer wavelengths pass straight through. Little of the red, orange and yellow light is affected by the air.

However, much of the shorter wavelength light is absorbed by the gas molecules. The absorbed blue light is then radiated in different directions. It gets scattered all around the sky. Whichever direction you look, some of this scattered blue light reaches you. Since you see the blue light from everywhere overhead, the sky looks blue. "said a soft voice. The blonde boy smiled brightly before turning around to meet shimmering green eyes.

"Lulu, about time you got here! I bet you slept late _again_ didn't you?" said the boy, Lelouch just smiled cheekily. He then proceeded to sit down with the boys.

"Yeah, I did, but I woke up a bit early. However, I got carried away in a conversation with the Dark Lord." Lelouch said while reaching for an appetizing pear. "Besides, I don't _always_ sleep late, Draco."

Said blonde boy, Draco huffed in protest, "that's a flat out lie, Lulu, and you know it. You could sleep through a war and not even care to see what's going on." Lelouch looked appalled at Draco's accusation.

"I could not! I am not that deep of a sleeper…I think." said Lelouch while Theo rolled his eyes. "Nothing like another pointless argument between those two to begin the day—although, I have to admit Lulu, Draco's got a point." Blaise laughed lightly before grabbing for another grape.

"Yep, I bet a herd of elephants could stampede through Lulu's house and he wouldn't even register it." Lelouch's jaw dropped, "what, is this pick on me day, because I sure didn't see it on my calendar!"

Draco chuckled, "no, other than the fact you don't have a calendar. You don't even have a clock in your room—it's probably why he wakes up so late." Draco whispered the last part in Theo and Blaise's direction.

Lelouch pouted and turned his back to them. "If you guys are going to be like this, I might as well just leave." Theo's third apple slice fell from his mouth. "Oh, come one Lulu, we're just pulling you chain." Lelouch stilled sniffled while keeping his head in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, right…but its okay, I understand. It's just too bad you won't get to know about what the Dark Lord told me." Draco scrambled to his feet and turned Lelouch around. "What did he tell you?" he asked seriously. However, Lelouch just looked at him bemusedly before yawning. "I don't know I'm feeling rather sleepy right about now."

"Lulu! Don't be like that, come on we're sorry." said Draco. Theo resumed eating his apple, but was now staring fixedly at Lelouch. "Please, Lulu." Draco whined some more while getting on his knees.

Lelouch, of course, would have kept his act up longer, but he was rather eager as well to tell them his news. "Oh…alright, but can we stop teasing me about my sleeping habits?" Draco and Theo nodded their heads in unison while Blaise shrugged his shoulders.

The green eyed boy jumped with giddy excitement. Was now on his knees with the other little boys huddled close to him. "Well, the Dark Lord had come into my room today. And I knew something was weird about that, because he never comes to my room, and it wasn't his day for my lessons. So anyways, he came in and told me to wake up and stuff, but here is where the good stuff comes in."

The boys listened attentively as Lelouch related to them about his conversation with Voldemort. Many times, Lelouch had to pause for the 'ohs' and 'ahs' that the other boys made. Not that there was much to 'oh' and 'ah' about.

"I don't believe it! You're going to live with the Dark Lord, that's amazing." Draco said happily while flailing his arms in the air. Theo looked pensive as he pulled back to think on what Lelouch said.

"I don't get" Blaise said, startling the other boys. Lelouch titled his head in Blaise's direction. "What do you not get?" Draco looked expectantly at Blaise, while Theo scrunched up his face as he was now looking in the direction of the sun which shone behind Lelouch.

"I don't get why the Dark Lord is paying so much attention to you. It's not that I am jealous, or anything, I am not even a Death Eater's child. But you do realize, Lulu, the Dark Lord gives you special treatment."

Lelouch's eyes widened a bit, he never really thought that the Dark Lord treated him any differently from the other kids. Sure, he got special lessons from him, but that didn't mean anything did it?

"I don't understand?" Lelouch said while crossing his legs. "Neither do I." said Draco. Blaise shook his head, "look, forget I brought it up, anyways, we should celebrate." This easily grasped Draco's attention and he hopped up to his feet. "Yes, that's a brilliant idea. Let's celebrate, and I know just the thing, come on, follow me!" Draco began to run back towards the Manor with Theo in toe.

Lelouch and Blaise lingered behind. "Lulu, really, it's nothing, just another one of my queer observations, that's all." Blaise said while getting up and following the others. Lelouch however took his time in walking back to the Manor. He was a bit startled by what Blaise said, and now he couldn't get it out of his head. Why did the Dark Lord treat him special? Was there something special about him? Was he being prepare for some major role he would partake with the Dark Lord's plan? Or maybe it was the fact he could use light magic, which had shocked his friends, but never seemed to faze the adults. Whatever it was, Lelouch knew that something big was going to happen in a not so near future. But till then, he would worry about it later.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, it will be really, really, really- I mean REALLY appreciated. It helps to know if someone likes it, you know- encouragement!**


	3. Chapter 3: Collecting the Puzzle Pieces

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, if I did- Voldemort would not have died, and he would be ruling the world! Er- the Harry Potter series is also copyright to J.K. Rowling, thank you!**

**A/N: **Hooray, hooray, hooray! As promised I have posted up chapter 3, aren't I such a good autheress? And can I have a cookie? Hehe, anyways, I hope you enjoy, although, I warn you there may be gramatical errors and some spelling problems, I will proof read soon so you won't have to endure it more than necessary. Lalalalala, I love you guys, but I am half asleep, so-- like Evan loves to say-- I am out like a bulb.

**BIG THANK YOUS TO THESE PEOPLE!**

**meg_blue** thank you for being the first to review on my second chapter, and I am please to hear I made you giggle. :3

**Xenia Marvolo** Thank you for reviewing, am glad you liked it!

**xXSizzlingBabeXx** Thank you! ;D

**amnethyst-emerald** thanks, I try to keep it organized and appealing, I am glad you like the way I have Draco and his friends positioned.

**Oboethecrow** Thank you, I appreciate it. I prefer a bratty Lulu. I want he to be lively and reasonable, because seriously no kid is like super superior supreme smart...hehe. :3

**animehphantom **Thanks!

**Hikari Ai **Arigatou! I want to make sure Lulu is light at heart, because he is still a kid, and a "light" wizard, so he can't be all evil and dark...just yet, hehe. ;P

**Saere **I so totally know, thanks!

**Ali-chan et Vani-chan **Hopefully, this fic will go beyond 50 chapters...I hope that doesn't give anything away, lol. XD

**vixen-of-the-roses **I know, I was like-- there are so many Lucius daddy/Severus daddy/Remus daddy/and Sirius daddy fics-- so how about a little love in Rodulphus' direction!

**Darthblack **Aw, thats so sweet, and thank you so much, I feel like I just won another Oscar with an Academy Award on top of that. I am pleased to here you like Lulu's persona and how I transissioning-- I probably spelled that wrong-- with the story. I was worried that the time skip might make everyone be like wtf?!! So thank you again.

**Adriana Black **Merci, merci!

**Isabelle Eir **Woot, someone notice the humor, man you have an eye for analyzing. About Lelouch's nickname, it comes from the anime Code Geass, and techinally speaking it started with Bella calling him that as she always cooed him and smothered him with her queer motherly affection.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

_Bitter Sweet Candy_

_Chapter 3: Collecting the Puzzle Pieces_

_**Summary:** The Dark Lord does not kill Harry, but choses to have him raised by a Death Eater. The Light is in for a rude awakening. But yet maybe the child can still be saved from Darkness, he is after all a Light wizard by origin, and can one really stop Fate? Or is this what Fate intended? LV/HP Dark Harry. Powerful Harry._

* * *

"I have been thinking that Lelouch should be open to more options." Rodulphus said while sipping on his warm ginseng tea. Lucius only looked incredulously at him, along with Rebastan.

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Lucius. He gazed blankly out the window in his large, formal living room. Rebastan just rolled his eyes; he had heard his brother bring up the same topic with Bella—who perchance went hysterically at his brother's suggestion.

"Well, obviously I mean to say is, I want Lulu to choose the school he wants to go to. That is why on his 11th birthday he will be receiving three different letters from three different schools; he should feel it's his choice in which place he would like to receive the best of education."

Lucius only frowned at this statement. "I do not understand why you just cannot let him be. Hogwarts is a great place for him to go. We have all gone to Hog—"

"Which is why I want him to make a different choice; he should go somewhere else and begin his own legacy there." Rodulphus reiterated his position on the matter once more. Lucius' right eyebrow twitched with aggravation.

"I think it's a rather imbecilic idea. How can you send your child to anywhere else other than Hogwarts…? Don't tell me these 'letters' that are coming from other schools will be mediocre schools?" Rebastan snorted at that, to him, he thought any school Lelouch would get accepted in would be a blessing for the boy. On another note, Rebastan also didn't want his _dear nephew_ going to the same school he went to, and most likely 'dirty' the Lestrange name.

"Lucius, I have put Hogwarts amongst his options for schools, but I also made sure he would get a letter from Durmstrang and Beauxbâtons Academy." said Rodulphus while observing the clear, glass coffee table in front of him.

At this, Lucius almost spewed his tea out. His eyes widened and a scowl took form on his aristocratic face. "Are you mad? A _Light_ school, you're giving him the option of going to a _Light_ school—might I add, that is located in a _Light _country! Preposterous, Rodulphus, simply outrageous. What monstrosity are you trying to create out of him? A Dark, pureblooded child sent to a Light school, full of Light wizards, with Light philosophies, ideals, and practices… You've lost your mind."

Rebastan chuckled lightly while Rodulphus' expression changed several times; it was going through a tug of war between amusement and anger.

"No, I believe I have a sound mind. However, I do not think it would be a bad idea, and besides the fact I have spoken to the Dark Lord about this—more the once, I might add."

Lucius was still in denial and gave Rodulphus a skeptical, but yet analytical look. Rebastan, on the other hand, just indulged himself in another delicious Turkish delight.

"I highly, most incontestably, do not believe the Dark Lord would approve of sending Lelouch to a- a Light school! Indubitably, you've gone raving mad. On another note, you have forgotten that Beauxbâtons is a _witch's_ school—unless you're planning to change Lelouch's gender—I don't see how he will attend there. "Said Lucius, a smug smirk than gracing his feature; unfortunately though, that triumphant expression would soon be wiped clean off his face.

"Actually, they have a wizards section now; they hope to bring out strong, light wizard men." Rebastan stated, adding his two cents in. Lucius only glared at him heatedly while Rodulphus had his turn to chuckle.

"Lucius, you should not be uptight about this, there is still two more years before he decides. And he most likely will want to stick with wherever the other boys are going." Rodulphus said. However, Lucius wasn't convinced.

"Really, Lucius, you act as if he is going to send your son there." Rebastan piped in as well. Lucius only scowled at both of them before sipping lightly on his tea.

"I have every right to be against this. He may not be my son, but he is still my nephew. He is family. He holds on to carrying down a line of the next Lestranges' and he will be connected to Draco. I don't want my son being embarrassed with the fact his cousin is going to a _light _school—Beauxbâtons to say the least."

Rodulphus sighed exasperatedly, placing down his tea and then rubbing his temples; a headache, that was primordial of being a major migraine, throbbed on the edges of his mind. He glanced around the room looking tentatively at everything. Trying his best to ignore Lucius' persistent rant about his son's schooling—which mind you—was not working out so well, for his Lucius' voice was loud.

So I apologies dearly reader as I have neglected to describe Lucius' formal living room. Although, you most definitely can guess that is adorned with the most expensive of furnishings.

The room was wide and had two large windows the south wall (wall facing the doors) and east wall (wall on the right). Each window was draped by silky, dark blue curtains—thickly made material from China. The walls were painted with a soft blue, and the trim along the edges of the walls and windows were white.

At the center of the ceiling, a large Murano glass chandelier made in Venice, Italy. It shone brightly as the light from the sun glinted on its pretty diamonds. The floor, like every other floor in the Malfoy Manor, was white marble.

Upon these pristine looking floors was a large Venetian rug, which was red with golden embroidery; it contrasted greatly with the other colors in the room. And atop of this rug were off white Victorian couches; they clustered under the chandelier, the three seat couch had its back to the south wall, to single seated couches sat on its opposite side, and another three seat couch faced it.

Surprisingly, though no fire place was in this room. Only many mosaics of Byzantine art adorn the walls—not many knew it, but the Byzantine Empire was once an empire of wizards and witches; however, muggle technology was advancing and soon the wizards had to release their hold on the empire for fear of being revealed.

"I see you have a new painting… What is it this time Cavallini or Orcagna?" Rodulphus said while drowning the last of his tea. Rebastan looked about the room; both brothers were seated in front of Lucius who occupied the couch in front of the south wall.

"Orcagna, I was able to get an original painting of his fresco, _The Triumph of Death_. Fitting is it not?" said Lucius while staring at the left wall, a picture hung on it which took more attention away from the other frames of work.

In the picture was a Black Hand crushing the head of a human, and another human beside the Black Hand was trying to flee. It was simple, but the meaning clear.

"It is not the complete thing." murmured Rebastan as he shoved another Turkish delight in his mouth. Lucius' mouth twitched slightly, "of course it is not the whole thing, the rest of the picture is scattered throughout the world. Not to mention it is worth over 500,000 galleons."

"I was rather lucky to have found this one."

Rodulphus frowned; something about the painting gave him an ominous feel; like it was foretelling him of a future, of a fate that would happen not far from now if things were not changed now before it's too late. However, what really perplexed Rodulphus was the fact he had no idea what need to be changed; supposedly, only time could tell.

* * *

Lelouch sat comfortably on Draco's king size bead. He too could have had a bed this large, but he preferred to be in a smaller space—he didn't like the emptiness feeling a big bed would give him every morning he awoke.

"Alright, the house elves are beginning on a cake, and some of the servants have been sent out to retrieve presents." Draco stated after he walked back into the room. However, Theo whacked him on the head with his sketch book, while Blaise muttered something about dumb blondes. Lelouch only chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco asked while rubbing his head. "You just gave away the surprise!" said Theo in disgruntled manner.

It took Draco a while to register it all in, he blinked _at least_ four times before he got the idea Theo was implying. "Oh" was what came out after realization hit him and a feathery pink, hue colored his cheeks.

"Now he gets it…" Lelouch said tauntingly while grabbing the hand Blaise had laid out for him. Blaise on the other hand looked at his cards before slapping one down. Lelouch looked at him suspiciously before laying his own card down.

"Oh shut up, it's not like you haven't made a stupid mistake before. What about all those times you were sputtering and stuttering in front of the Dark Lord, and that other time you blurted out Pansy's secret right after she told you not to? Huh, huh—what about those times? I have a lot more to list too!" said Draco rather smugly while giving Lelouch his infamous Malfoy smirk, a trait he had inherited from his father.

Lelouch scowled at him before glaring at Theo's hand, when had he decided to join the game? Oh, what did it matter, he was going to when anyways. "Whatever floats your boat, Draco…..bullshit?" Lelouch shouted when Blaise smacked his card onto the ever forming pile of cards.

The dark-colored wizard only smirked softly as he flipped the card over; it was a six of spades. Lelouch cursed his luck as he collected the cards before placing down a seven of clubs.

"Gah, you annoy me! I want to play too!" Draco whined as he clambered onto his large bed. Theo had just put down what 'supposedly' was an eight. Blaise then formed another hand from the side deck before placing his 'nine' down; followed by Draco's 'ten'.

"I don't understand why you guys like this game." Draco said after a moment of silence with only the sound of slapping cards every now and then.

"We like it because it involves risk." said Blaise while eyeing Theo's hand skeptically.

"Because it requires you to analyze your opponent." said Lelouch.

"Because it's the only time we get to cuss using a _legitimate_ curse word." said Theo who stuck his tongue out at Blaise when the boy wasn't looking.

Draco muttered something under his breath about 'stupid muggle' games when a knock came to his door. The blonde boy then plopped off his bed and went to open it. Lelouch was watching Draco out of the corner of his eye. The presence behind the door was not a familiar one, or at least it did not feel like any of the signatures in the household or of the Death Eaters he knew.

Draco opened the door slightly before he gasped, and then walked out of the room. Lelouch had by then stopped playing the game, he was worried about his cousin; the boy was an oblivious idiot who was in need of constant guidance.

"Who do you think that is?" asked Theo since everyone stopped playing all together. Lelouch pursed his lips before sliding off the bed and making his way to the large double doors. He never was one for ease dropping, but Lelouch's curiosity was getting the best of him.

He leaned in on the door and pressed his ear to eat. It could make out faint murmurs of a females voice, and a males. But he did not know how they were. However, the voices became faintly louder. It sounded like these people were expected, and had floo'd into Lucius' study, only to find he was not there.

Draco was mumbling something about guiding them downstairs, though he would have to retrieve his friends first. With that Lelouch pulled back from the door just as it swung open.

"I need you guys to come with me, I have to show these people to my dad." said Draco as he walked back in to the hallway. Lelouch was the first to walk out after Draco, along with Theo and Blaise, and he took in the detail of the two persons in front of him.

One was a stocky, wrinkly faced man who wore a green bowler hat, and strange clothing—or best known as muggle clothing. Next to him stood a pale white, well-rounded—not in a good way—lady in pink, she reminded Lelouch vaguely of a toad.

"Come this way please." Draco said politely with the boys tagging along with him. The unnamed peoples followed them down the hall and toward the grand staircase. There they descended two flights of stairs until they came to the first floor landing.

"Were almost there, just a bit more, if your will." Draco stated in a polite tone again. They walked further down the hall until they reached two large oak doors. "Through here"

When they entered they found Draco's father, Rebastan, and Rodulphus. "Father, Minister Fudge is here to see you along with his assistant Ms. Umbridge." said Draco. Lucius' once expression filled face now was stoic and cool as stone. He looked calmly at the Minister of Magic before standing up.

"I apologize for not meeting you in my study, Minister. You see, my family came to visit." Lucius said gracefully. The Minister smile lightly, which Lelouch noted, looked more strained and force than out of politeness.

"Uh Hmm" squeaked/or croaked from the pink dressed lady. Lelouch would have laughed if he hadn't notice how dramatically pale his father looked. It seemed as though this visit wasn't really planned, and more on the spontaneous note.

"Ah, yes…I dearly apologize to you too, Ms. Umbridge." said Lucius in tight voice while trying to remain cool with his exterior.

"Quite alright, Mr. Malfoy, I only came here to debrief on something, and then I will began. I apologize though, for interrupting your family visit." said the Minister. Lelouch gave Fudge a once over, the man sounded nice, but something about seemed sly and unpredictable; and Lelouch did not like unpredictable men, although, the Dark Lord was an exception.

"Actually, Minister, we were just leaving. We have some other matters to attend to, and we just wanted to drop something off." Rodulphus said while regaining his usual apathetic expression

Something glinted in Fudge's eye that Lelouch took another note of, and he scrutinized with his eyes the way Ms. Umbridge wrote everything that was being said in her _pink_, _fluffy_ notebook.

"A shame really then, but are live must go on. It was pleasure seeing you again then, Mr. Lestrange and uh—Mr. Lestrange." said Minister Fudge. Rodulphus let loose a small smile before Rebastan walked out the door.

"Come, Lulu" Rodulphus beckoned his son after him as he walked towards the door. Lelouch mouthed his goodbyes to his friends before following his father out the door. He couldn't help but feel cold eyes boring at the back of his head.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Lelouch watched his father pace the study. They had returned home rather quickly and now his father was mumbling something about 'might know' or 'must tell the Dark Lord, right away'. He didn't understand why his father was acting so uptight, and was nervous by the rapid pacing in the room.

"You _idiot_, you imbecilic moron, you—"

"Bellatrix please, Lulu is present." hissed Rodulphus as Bella had entered the room looking crazed as usual. Her hair was in disarray and her cloths had fresh bloodstains on them, no doubt she was at Riddle Manor torturing victims; Lelouch shuddered vividly at the image, he wasn't fond of torture—of any _kind_.

She only growled at Rodulphus before coming towards Lelouch. She made to hug him, but he backed away. Bellatrix looked offended at the gesture, and pulled back abruptly.

"What is the matter? Do you not wish to give your mommy a hug?" she said, pouting her lip ever so slightly. Rebastan snorted, "I doubt anyone would want to hug a bloodstain woman; goes to show who the real moron in this house is."

Bellatrix glared heatedly at Rebastan with her wand already aimed at his direction; a curse trembling on the edge of her lips. "Bella" Rodulphus warned her as he moved towards her and pushed her wand hand down. Bella just scowled before turning back to her son.

Lelouch laughed lightly before covering his mouth. He couldn't help but enjoy it when his Uncle and his mother got into it. They always seemed to rally each other up and then try to tear each other down. It intrigued him how personalities that contrast could still live together. Although, they did have their _death_ matches every now and then.

"Mother—"

"Mommy" Bella corrected.

"Mommy, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that Mori had the clothes freshly cleaned for me and all…" he trailed off after he notice the understand glint that twinkled in his mothers crazed eyes. She smiled softly before non-verbally removing the stains from her cloths.

"All better now my sweet." She cooed before Lelouch gave her a hug. Bella held him tightly as she kissed his soft black hair. In fact, she held him to tightly that he was smothering in her bosoms.

"Mom…..can't—"

"Bella, you're going to suffocate him!" Rodulphus stated worriedly while prying his wife's arms apart from his son. Lelouch pulled back while gasping for large amounts of air. Bella frowned faintly while holding her sons head in her hands.

"You didn't it breakfast again." She muttered disdainfully, for some reason she was always able to tell when Lelouch had not eaten. It was annoying yet at the same time comforting to Lelouch. He knew his mother cared for him greatly, and would do much for him—except of course disobey the Dark Lord.

Lelouch had always noticed the way Bella would act around Voldemort, it was as if she was entranced by him, she just acted so weird…like a- a—lovesick puppy. It was disgusting at times; however, Voldemort never seemed to have minded it.

"I ate some fruit with Draco though." He put up as a defense; she looked pensively at him before sighing. "You need to eat on time, breakfast at 8:00 every day Lulu; it is a very important meal of the day. People cannot go on with their day without breakfast. I can't, your father nor Rebastan can, and even the Dark Lord stresses on how important it is to eat meals on time—"

"You mean he stresses on how important it is for _me_ to eat my meals on time." Lelouch restated for his mother. She looked apprehensively at him, "yes, he does, but he only wants to be in the most healthy state, Lu—"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why, mother? Why does he want me in perfect health, why does he want me to be good at everything? Blaise made me realize that he treats me differently from other kids… I mean he is allowing me to live with him—he wants me to move to his Manor this summer!" Lelouch said hysterical, flailing his arms in the air and looking flushed with anxiety.

Bella frowned, "why are you asking all of a sudden? You have never minded before how the Dark Lord treats you, you should be happy that our Lord pays so much attention to you. He wants you to be groomed into the best. I knew that boy was up to no good—"

"Mom, you're avoiding my questions _again_. Blaise was just stating a rational theory to a reasonable observation. I want to know! Why?" Lelouch almost belted out the last part of the sentence while breathing in air deeply.

Bellatrix side glanced at a frowning Rodulphus quickly before Lelouch would notice. However, the boy was trained personally by the Dark Lord, so that led him to be perceptible to any little movement of a person.

"I saw that…you always do that when I ask something, _directly_ to you. Your hiding something aren't you…aren't you?" Lelouch whispered vaguely audible for anyone to hear.

Rodulphus pursed his lips, however he bowed his head; a sigh escaped between his lips. Bella opened her mouth to say something, but then immediately closed it. "Lulu, your mother and I need to talk, you should go to your room." said Rodulphus as he looked up at Lelouch.

The young boy crunched up his face in anger before looking expectantly at his mother. Bella chewed at her lip but caught Rodulphus' gaze before reiterating was Rodulphus had stated. Lelouch scowled.

"_Fine_, be that way! I don't care, I don't care about any of you, and in fact, I hate all of you!" he screamed at the top of his longs before running out of the room. His face was obscured with tears, and finally—after climbing three flights of stairs—rushed into his room before throwing himself on his bed.

"Masters?" a faint voice questioned as Lelouch's body convulsed with sobs. A small hand rubbed soothing circles on his back while he continued to cry. Finally, though, after a few minutes he stopped to turn and look at his house elf.

"Mori…I just don't understand why they won't tell me w-what is going on. I just want t-to know the truth…" Lelouch whispered softly, stuttering a bit when he sniffled.

"Is don't know eithers Masters, it all be confusing to Mori. I never knows whats goings on unless told sos, sorry Mori don't knows anything." said the house elf. Lelouch just sighed before dramatically sprawling himself out on his bed. He was tired, and annoyed, it wasn't the first time he had interrogated his parents on this. But every time he brought it up they either 1) ignored his questions completely, 2) have Rebastan drag him off somewhere, or 3) send him to his room.

He really wanted to know what was going on; it wasn't like he would be mad if they just told him the truth. Because really, how bad could the truth be?

"Mori don't want Masters to sad, Mori know something will cheer Masters up. Is knows you love this." said Mori as he 'popped' away. Lelouch sat up on his bed in curiosity now. And I tell you reader; it is quite ludicrous to see how a child can so easily forget about one problem because something less of importance can distract them easily.

Mori had returned shortly and held within his hand a cloak. For a moment Lelouch was upset at the fact that this cloak was suppose to cheer him up. He was expecting something more extravagant or well at least cheerful looking: like a book, a light colored blanket, toys, puzzles, etc. However, after more examination of the cloak, Lelouch realized that it was much better than a book, or toy.

"Here Masters, we be known you like it." With that the elf handed it over to Lelouch who took it gratefully. It was a medium gray cloak, which was long, and meant for someone tall to wear. It had sliver swirl embroidery on the edges of the sleeves and near the bottom. It smelt of honey suckles, and something muskier. All Lelouch knew was this was the Dark Lord's cloak, and he didn't know how Mori obtained it, but he was grateful for it anyways.

The Dark Lord's smell always cheered him up. "Thank you, Mori." He said softly while inhaling the scent of the cloak. It was cool under his fingers, and felt like running water. It was intoxicating and magical at the same time. He loved it no less.

**

* * *

**

"He is becoming persistent, you're lucky he is still a child though, or else you would have even bigger trouble on your hands." Rebastan said before abruptly leaving the room as well.

A pregnant of silence moved between Bellatrix and Rodulphus; both were infuriated with one another, and with legitimate reasons at that. "You were a fool for taking him there. "Said Bellatrix, finally breaking the silence, which was smothering the room.

Rodulphus steadied his stern gaze with her. "How was I supposed to know that Fudge was coming? The man is unpredictable as a drunken muggle. Lucius wasn't even expecting him." Bella glowered at him. "So what if he didn't expect him, you know just as well as I that Lucius' house is under observation!"

Rodulphus mumbled a string of colorful words under his breath. Bella only hummed in irritation. "No, no this will not do. He is getting older, smarter, and we can't keep it a secret any longer." She began to pace frantically around the room.

"We cannot utter a word to him, we are under oath. The Dark Lord had specifically told us not to tell him. And I know you Bella, you're not the one to break the Dark Lord's orders, they are like laws to you." Rodulphus said his frown deepening. He was going get wrinkles from all this worrying.

"I know…" Bella whispered as she paused in her frantic pacing, she titled her head sideways and pursed her lips, "what will we do? No….I must speak the Dark Lord."

"He is on a trip out of Britain, we cannot bother him." said Rodulphus.

Bellatrix facial expression changed to one of pleasure. "No, he is here, he only told that to Lelouch because he wants to observe how Lelouch will react to his missing presence." Rodulphus looked at her incredulously.

"Yesss, I will talk to him, but I must go now while Lulu is in bed. Call if he begins to rouse." She said and with that she disappeared in a cloud of black mist. Rodulphus could only stand there in astonishment; the Dark Lord was _observing_ their son?

What kind of observation was he even doing? All Rodulphus knew was that it had to do with the strange connection between Lelouch and Voldemort. And for some reason, Rodulphus had a compelling thought that if he wanted answers, there is only one man he could get them from.

Severus Snape.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, it will be really, really, really- I mean REALLY appreciated. It helps to know if someone likes it, you know- encouragement!**


	4. Chapter 4: Avoiding the Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, if I did- Voldemort would not have died, and he would be ruling the world! Er- the Harry Potter series is also copyright to J.K. Rowling, thank you!**

**A/N:** I apologize for the extremely long wait. But exams are coming up, and my personal life has taken a dive down under. However, that does not mean I am letting this story go, I love to much and you don't know how happy and will how overjoyed I was to see that I had gotten so many reviews. I can't list all of your names as I am a bit frazzled at the moment, but I thank, and I seriously thank, **each and everyone of those wonderful readers who had _taken_ the _time_ to review, THANK YOU so much, I truly appreciate it. **From the bottom of my heart (or as my friend likes to say 'Black Hole'). ;D

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Bitter Sweet Candy_

_Chapter 4: Avoiding the Reality_

_**Summary:** The Dark Lord does not kill Harry, but choses to have him raised by a Death Eater. The Light is in for a rude awakening. But yet maybe the child can still be saved from Darkness, he is after all a Light wizard by origin, and can one really stop Fate? Or is this what Fate intended? LV/HP Dark Harry. Powerful Harry._

* * *

Severus Snape had always been a gifted child. He excelled broadly throughout all his academics. However, he had been most congenially brilliant when it came to potions. One could say that Snape was a born intellect, one of those people who were naturally smart. Those people who were suppose to be the ones that would have a great future.

If only it weren't a myth, though. More often than not, it was the ones who were brilliant minded that were left in the dumps. The ignorant, the stupid, and the sheltered seemed to have more of a grasp at a brighter future than others. People like Cornelius Fudge, Arthur Weasley, and many others. But that was how the world worked, and behind the scenes of the idiots were the brains, deep within the shadows they played their games.

Games of destruction, of control and manipulation, of deceit and tactical formalities; because in reality they wait, for they have nothing better to do, born intellects that had carved their selves out of their promised graves, and made a future for themselves.

But the real question remained. Would Severus Snape be a man to carve himself a better fate? Or was he to follow along the path of his destined life? Time could only tell. However, reader I have digressed too far from the main subject at hand.

At the prior moment Severus Snape was contemplating the things that have passed these eight years. Unfortunately though, he did not get far as his most..._delightful_ apprentice had set fire to the curtains, _again_.

"That is the fifth time, Mr. Longbottom, that you have set fire to my curtains. I have told you once, I have told you twice, I might as well tell you a thousand more times and you will never listen. Do not put ginger root and knotgrass together."

Severus sighed as he pulled the eight year old boy away from the flaming curtains, and pulled out his wand. With a small wave the fire was out.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir. I j-just forgot sir." said Neville Longbottom while scratching his messy brown hair. He looked shyly up at Severus with his large brown eyes. Snape scowled at the youngster before moving about the small living room of his house.

Bookshelves were cluster against the walls of the house, not letting a peep of the wall's ugly brown paint to be seen. Windows were closed shut and the room was dimly lit—rather dusty as well, I might add.

"Now let's try this again, shall we." said Severus as he magically cleaned the black cauldron that stood in the middle of the room, blocking the way to the kitchenette.

"Yes, sir" was all Neville said before there was a light tap at Severus's door. Snape sighed mentally before walking towards the door. He looked through the eye hole before motioning Neville to gather his things.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Longbottom." Severus said as he opened the door to greet Neville's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. "Good afternoon to you as well Mr. Snape. I hope Neville wasn't much trouble now." She said rather stiff and slowly, as any old women her age would.

"Yes, but perhaps he shall do more studying at home before he comes here again." Snape said before letting Neville pass—that I might add—clutched onto his grandmother rather happily.

"Oh, well I'll make sure he does just that. Thank you, Mr. Snape. Say goodbye and thanks dearest." Mrs. Longbottom said as she began to turn and leave. Neville shyly muttered a goodbye, thank you, and an apology for the fires before running after his grandmother.

Snape sighed for the umpteenth time that day before he made his way into his house. He shut and bolted his door tightly before collapsing on his single couch. He gazed lazily at the fire burning in his blunt hearth.

He waved his hand lightly in the air and a glass appeared, invisibly being filled with red wine. Severus then sipped on it lightly while going back to reminiscing on the past events. Two years after the Potters funeral, Dumbledore had been discussing with the Order that the theory of Harry being the chosen one may have been false. Neville Longbottom, like Harry, was born on the end of the seventh month and indeed seemed more perceptible to one day become powerful enough to destroy Voldemort.

At first it was a strange speculation Dumbledore had proposed, but after sometime the Order began to agree with the idea. In this, an immediate protection program went into effect. Neville would be placed in better protection; he would also be tutored at a young age. Namely, Severus was to teach potions to Longbottom, his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes would be given by Remus or Arthur—they traded every now and then. Other classes for the new Charge were appointed to other Order members Severus did not know of.

All in all, the boy was treated like a prodigy child, the only problem was that said _prodigy child _was just—to plainly put it—an idiot.

No matter how simple, how small, in shape or form Neville was doomed to be a failure at potions. Young Longbottom was forgetful, timid, and too childish. Snape had done everything he could for the boy, give Neville books to read—not mention Neville did not know how to read either. He gave Longbottom note cards, pictures, everything he could possibly think of in order to help the child make potions. But no, no use, no point, the child was lost. Longbottom was just not meant to brew potions—so much for a prodigy child.

Well, now Snape couldn't say that, Longbottom was exceedingly brilliant when it came to certain plants and their attributes, and he was a fast learner when it came to the Defense against the Dark Arts…but Snape could not help but feel that this was not what a _prodigy child_ would do. But then again, unlike Dumbledore, Snape knew were the true prodigy child was. Severus had watched him slowly grow up. Not that Severus ever liked children, but he had to admit—Lelouch Lestrange was the optimum of prodigy—if there ever was one.

Snape teaches potions to Lelouch once a week and the boy would literally absorb everything he said. Lelouch would mimic, recite, and write anything and everything Snape taught him. The boy was like a vacuum of knowledge. However, Snape had to consider that both boys environments were different, which also affects how children grow up. Lelouch was in a pureblood standard environment. Work then play; torture is fun; kill then smile; hate muggles and laugh at their misery; and for Bellatrix's standard—kiss the floor the Dark Lord walks on at any moment you get, and ogle at him any chance you get.

This, Snape admitted, unfortunately young Lelouch had a tendency to do—minus kissing the floor. And by which, Snape meant Lelouch ogled the Dark Lord any chance he got.

Now though, let's get back to the more important things. Such as at the prior moment the once red flames in Snape's hearth were now a sickening green. And before Snape could even register anything, two cloaked figures appeared out of the fireplace rubbing soot of their robes.

"You would do well to clean out your fireplace once in awhile." A voice said scathingly while moving about the cramped room. The other of the two figures sighed dramatically. Snape snorted, recognizing the voice, and stood up while his glass of wine vanished.

"It is so troublesome to see you as well, Rabastan. What do you want Rodolphus?" The first of the two who spoke pulled down his hood to reveal his young face and black hair. Dark eyes scanned the room incredulously.

"You live in a dump."

Another sigh passed, "Rabastan, brother, I brought you along because I thought you would be helpful… Now shut up." Rodolphus said while pushing his hood back.

"Well?" Snape said questionably while removing the cauldron out of the way. It was getting far too crowded in his small muggle home.

"I will make this quick, I fear Bella might be over stuffing Lelouch with food at the prior moment. I wish to know the truth." Rodolphus said while Rabastan moved to open a window, it was far too dusty for his liking.

Snape froze before quickly shutting the curtain that covered the arch to his kitchenette. "What truth?" he said rather stoically.

"You know what I mean Severus. I want to know why the Dark Lord spared Lelouch, why he gave him to us, to me and Bellatrix. I need answers. What is so special about my son?"

Rabastan was the one to snort that time, but Rodolphus ignored him. Snape frowned as he gazed at Rodolphus's dark ebony eyes. "You know as well as I do."

Rodolphus sneered at him, "Lies, all lies. I know something is not right. I know there is something big going on… Ever since the Dark Lord gave me my son, he treats him so special. Gives him gifts, hell, the Dark Lord teaches my son himself on Dark Magic. You know as _well as I do_ that the Dark Lord gives his time for no one; and the fact that my son is getting all of—of this special attention from him is beyond perturbing!"

Rodolphus exhaled exasperatedly before dropping himself on Snape's coach. "The Dark Lord views you as a valuable asset, Severus. He tells you things that not even Bellatrix knows. Next to her and Lucius you are one of his most loyal servants."

"Tell me what he wants with my son?"

Snape pursed his lips while gazing at a book on his shelf; he then shifted his gaze towards Rabastan who still insisted on looking out the window.

"I know not-"

"Again with the lies, Severus you are my friend. I came to you for answers… I need to know. If you think I will betray my Lord that will never happen, but I must know why he desires to… I just need to know. Please, my friend."

Silence was the only thing that ensued there on before Severus said once more he knew nothing. Rodolphus gritted his teeth before looking at the fireplace. "And it was you I came to seek answers from." With that said Rodolphus motioned for Rabastan and they both left.

Snape chewed on his lip as he watched the clear blue sky, if only he wasn't bearing an Unbreakable Vow.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Come now Lulu, one more bite… For mommy please." Lelouch sighed before reluctantly opening his mouth. He was for sure that his mother was hell bent on fattening him up.

"Please mother-"

"Mommy" Bellatrix corrected.

"Mommy, I can't eat another bite, I'm going to explode." He said through a mouthful of food, which then Bella smacked him upside the head before chastising him on talking with his mouthful.

"Lelouch, I am doing you a favor, look at you. Your all skin and bones, you need some meat on those skinny arms of yours. How you going to grow up big and tall like our Lord." Bellatrix said while spooning up another load of food. Reader, if you presently in the dining hall with the young Lestrange Family would see the crazed glint that glittered in Bella's eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to say, grow up big and tall like your _father_? Not like our lord…" Lelouch stated while quirking an eyebrow.

Bella huffed while dropping the loaded spoon of food onto a plate. "Your father is nothing compared to the Dark Lord. You should aspire not to be like him, but to desire to serve him like I do." As Bellatrix rambled on about the greatness of Lord Voldemort, her eyes glazed over in a daze.

Lelouch frowned somewhat while looking solemnly at his food. He didn't want to be the Dark Lord's servant, in fact, not that anyone knew, he wanted to be something more to the Dark Lord. He wanted to mean something more. Of course that did not exclude that he did not want to aspire to be just _like_ Voldemort. Hell, he wanted to Voldemort's equal, someone who the Dark Lord could share things with. That is why Lelouch did his best in all of his studies, he wanted to be as close to the Dark Lord as he could possibly get.

"Bella, please to don't kill our child by force feeding him—"

"More like she could kill him with just her hug…" Rebastan mumbled as he came behind Rodolphus who looked pointedly at him.

Bellatrix snapped out of her dazed and looked dully at her brother-in-law and husband. "Humph, at least I am trying to beef him up. If it weren't for me, he'd be all scrawny and skinny like your _brother_, and no woman would want him when he grows up like, _your brother_."

Rabastan bared his teeth at Bella, while Lelouch giggled. Rodolphus sighed irritably while coming over and sweeping his son into his arms.

"I believe this is our cue to get out of here." Rodolphus whispered in Lelouch's ear, who simply nodded in return.

"Excuse me, _sister dearest_, I am not scrawny as you so claim I am, it's not my fault you're a bulging walrus and that your eyesight is so screwed you perception of what men should look like has downed the tube!

"…not everyone prefers fat men like you!"

"How dare you insult me like that? You ungrateful, irresponsible, spoiled, insolent little brat! And you just insulted your brother!"

"No I just insulted your ego, bitch! You can't even keep a straight face when were around…"

Rodolphus sighed as he shut the door to the dining hall and walked out with Lelouch. Rodolphus then took them down the hall towards his study so they could have some peace and quiet.

"Well, that could have gone worse." He stated simply before setting Lelouch on one of the plush couches. Lelouch smiled softly before lightly kissing his father's nose. Rodolphus smiled back at Lelouch lovingly.

Reader, one could never express the love Rodolphus felt for his petite child, and how much he wanted Lelouch to have a great future. It did not bother him much that the Dark Lord was keeping him out of the loo about Lelouch's true destiny, he just hoped that nothing bad would happen to his little boy.

Lelouch meant so much to Rodolphus, even though he was not his true biological son—no he would always be his son. And the more the years passed, the more Rodolphus could not help but feel guilty for lying to Lelouch about his true origins. He feared that when Lelouch finally learned the truth, he would probably hate him—and Rodolphus could never handle that.

"Father?"

"Lelouch?"

A pregnant of silence took hold over both of them. Abruptly, though, as Lelouch was about to open his mouth once more, a loud _crack_ resonated throughout the study. Rodolphus looked up to see Lucius, and normally Rodolphus would not be bothered by the sudden appearance of his brother-in-law, but the look adorn on Lucius' ghastly pale face was enough to make his throat dry.

"Lucius…" Rodolphus said hesitantly.

Lucius wary grey eyes bounced around the room as if expecting someone, or _something_ to pop out and say 'boo'.

"We need to talk immediately… Where are Bellatrix and Rabastan?" Rodolphus frowned but nodded towards the door of the study.

"Dining hall" was all Rodolphus said before Lucius followed him out the door of the study, leaving young Lelouch to himself.

"I wonder what that was all about?" said Lelouch, voicing his thoughts out loud. It wasn't every day that Lelouch saw his Uncle look so…so—what was the word—_afraid. _"Mori!" Lelouch shouted before another _crack_ sounded.

"Yes masters, you calls us sirs?" said the bug-eyed house elf.

Lelouch pursed his lips before looking indifferently at his fingernails. "I suppose you can take me to my lesson with Mr. Nott, hence I have nothing better to do." Mori titled his head questioningly at his master. It wasn't like his master to go early to his classes. Most of the time—_normally_—Lelouch would put off going to his class until the very last minute. The only class that Lelouch would, _ever_, be on time for was the ones with the Dark Lord; but Lord Voldemort was on a three month trip.

"Sirs, its quite earlys… You sures you wants to goes now?"

Lelouch simply nodded while lazily getting off the comfortable couch. With a wide grin, Mori grabbed Lelouch's hand and apparated them to Nott Manor.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"And so Theodore it is not the fact that you must simply say it and it's done. In order to perform the Cruciatus Curse correctly, you must feel it—the curse will only be as powerful as your emotion. You must—"

_Crack_

For the third time that day, Lelouch had to strain his ear against the annoying sound of apparating. He was utterly convinced that he would hate apparating. Not only was the sound annoying but so was that damn feeling of being sucked into a tube-like vortex. Screw theoretical physics and string theory—worm holes were just a pain in the ass. Flying is so much more exhilarating.

"Ah, Lulu, you're early." Theodore Nott Sr. said as he turned to see his young apprentice. His son, Theodore Nott Jr. looked apprehensively at Lelouch while raising a faint eyebrow.

"Is there a problem with that, Mr. Nott?" Lelouch said. Nott Sr.'s lips twitched in utter irritation, he may view the boy as an intelligent prodigy, but that smart mouthing would surely get Lelouch in a lot of trouble one day.

"No, not at all; actually, I am pleased at you are early for once. I was just explaining to Theodore, how to effectively perform the Cru—"

"I already know, Mr. Nott, how to perform the Cruciatus Curse. My mother is a diplomatic expert at it, other than the fact the Dark Lord has taught me already. Is there something else that I can learn, in which I know _nothing_ of?" Lelouch said irritably while looking indifferently at Nott Sr.

Now Theo knew his father's exact limitations when it came to his anger. But Theo also knew that Lelouch was not like other children, and that Lelouch always found a thrill in getting a rise out of people. So reader, you could only expect what expressions played across Nott Sr. face as he looked incredulously at Lelouch.

The boy was the optimum of prodigy, for sure, but a sore loser when it came to respecting his elders. Nott Sr. lips pressed together tightly while he clenched the wand in his hand. Theo could only watch the spectacle in utter amusement; reader, you could tell—if you were there—that this wasn't the first time Lelouch smart mouthed his _supposed_ teacher.

"Er hm, well then we can carry on to learning how to perform non-verbal spells."

Nott Sr. knew better then to start a fight with an _eight-year old_, and it would look rather ridiculous if someone saw that he could become so quickly agitated by said eight-year old. Not to mention the Dark Lord would have his head if any harm were to come on a single strand of hair on Lelouch's head.

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders carelessly before looking about the room. He was an unfamiliar room, as the walls were paints in a dark maroon. The floor was a dark maple wood, barren as well. The room did have weapons that aligned the walls of the room, and the only light—or window—was from the ceiling. It was actually a nice.

"Where are we?" Lelouch asked, completely changing the subject. Nott Sr. blinked once, before scratching his blonde head of hair. It was hard to forget sometimes that these were children he was dealing with, children with _very_ short attention spans.

"This is the training room, a new addition in the Nott Manor." said Nott Sr. while observing the pale faced boy. There was doubt that young Lelouch would grow to be a handsome young man, but he was still wary. No matter if the boy went through a blood adoption ritual, he was still light by origin and that meant he could be a possible threat. He did not want Theo to get to close and comfortable, incase Lelouch ever betrayed them.

"Mhm… its better than the other rooms. Has more light, and it doesn't smell as dull. I suppose it could do. But must we really have a lesson today? I wish to speak with Theo privately." Lelouch simply stated, and without even waiting for an answer he grabbed Theo's hand and walked them out of the room.

Nott Sr. lips twitched once more. Yes, Lelouch would get himself into so much trouble with his attitude; he wondered how Rodolphus could put up with such a rude child.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX**

"What is the meaning of this Lucius?" Bellatrix asked as she sat comfortably in the seat in which Lelouch had previously sat in. At the prior moment, Rodolphus, Lucius, Rabastan, and Bellatrix were all sitting in the Dining hall of Lestrange Manor.

"It's worse than I thought. Fudge has requested a hearing with me at the Ministry of Magic, Wednesday at 2:00. I had no choice to accept, but I would have never really cared if I had not known that Karkaroff was arrested a couple weeks ago on charges of torturing muggles."

Rodolphus frowned while Rabastan snorted, "How the hell did they even obtain that sort of information? Are they even sure it was Karkaroff who torture the muggles?"

Lucius shook his head while running a shaky hand through his platinum mane. "If I knew the answer to that, I might have solved a million other problems. But that is not my point. Draco had notice that his assistant, Ms. Dolores Umbridge, had a list of certain people written down when they visited yesterday.

"Namely, all were Death Eaters, but of course your names were not on the list. Nor do I think that any of this should really matter, I came here for one reason only. After you left, Rodolphus, Ms. Umbridge kept hinting around at questions about Lulu. At first I took it as a matter of only plain curiosity, but I have a feeling that something was up…"

Rodolphus licked his lips looking pensively at the now cleared dining table. He did not like where this was going. If the Ministry wanted something with his son, it was not a good thing.

"Why do you think she cared?" Bellatrix asked after a moment of silence. Lucius shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Do you remember the mission the Dark Lord assigned to me a couple of years ago?"

"Yes…"

"Well, the Dark Lord had asked me to…to give him information of a certain room on the ninth level in the Ministry. He said there was something of value in that room and he wanted me to gain information on it.

"I had found out that there were several rooms in this area that I never even noticed existed. This area was, is called the Department of Mysteries. I had gathered as much as I could from there, from what I could tell there were many…Mysterious things in this department, hence it is called the Department of—"

"But what does this have to do with Lelouch?" Rodolphus said irritably, he was anxious already and wanted to know what this Umbridge lady wanted with his son.

Lucius gave Rodolphus an annoyed look before continuing where he was rudely interrupted. "To make things short, I found out that there is a room in the Department of Mysteries known as the Hall of Prophecy. When I mention this to my Lord, he seemed rather pleased…and it appeared as if he knew this place already existed, he just needed someone to confirm it.

"Well, a couple of weeks after I had relayed my information to the Dark Lord some had infiltrated the Hall. It turns out that the Dark Lord wasn't the only one who set his eyes on the Department of Mysteries, but that foolish Mundungus Fletcher did as well. Though he was quickly detained and placed into Azakaban for three years. He should be freed actually right about now…." Lucius trailed off.

It did not take long to grasp Lucius' meaning to the ordeal. If the Dark Lord was interested in the Hall of Prophecy and Mundungus Fletcher, a criminal mastermind, infiltrated the Department of Mysteries, then obviously the Ministry would suspect that the Dark had a hand.

So to simply put it, the Ministry must to have taken a closer inspection of the Ministry and found something important. Something Voldemort wanted and something that had odd ties connected to his son… Merlin, Rodolphus' head began to throb with a strong headache.

"So you think…" Rodolphus could barely voice the rest of his opinion.

"Have you told the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix quickly asked, but even her hard composure was deterring. She loved her son dearly.

"No…I thought he was on a trip?" Bellatrix sneered at him, was she the only one who knew the Dark Lord was still in Britain?

"Yes and no, I'll explain later. I must speak with him about this. I know he will not be pleased to know this." With that she took her leave.

Silence ensued for a good length of time as the three men contemplated on the information revealed before them. First of things to consider was Lelouch was in danger the moment that Fudge had saw him, second the Hall of Prophecy contained key information as to why Lelouch was so valuable to the Dark Lord, and third Rodolphus just wanted his son safe.

"So what are we to do?" asked Rabastan, speaking for the first time since Lucius had made his presence. Lucius looked warily between the two Lestrange brothers. He was not entirely sure himself on what to do. Maybe it was better if they waited on the Dark Lord to give them orders. Lucius wondered what the Dark Lord would even do…

"I-I'm not sure." Said Lucius, for once in his life, the Malfoy was completely unsure of the future. He wanted his nephew to be safe, and he was worried that the Ministry, the Light, would be planning an impending attack on them; an ambush.

"_Lulu…_" Rodolphus murmured his son's name as if he were whispering to a sacred God. And 'Lulu' was all he could think about.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, it will be really, really, really- I mean REALLY appreciated. It helps to know if someone likes it, you know- encouragement!**


End file.
